Instant messaging has long been a popular service among users of computing systems. In the very beginning of instant messaging, users on instant messaging clients communicated with one another via, for example, pop-up windows that automatically presented messages from other users and provided an interface for a receiving user to write a response. More recent incarnations of instant messaging provide support audio and video conferencing. The instant messages are managed by, for example, central instant messaging service providers that handle receipt and forwarding of the messages and any accompanying content or graphics.
Instant messaging users are often provided the option of identifying themselves to others with a visualization object such as a static or dynamic digital image or icon. Selecting such images or icons can be an enjoyable part of the instant messaging experience for many users, as these icons often uniquely identify the user to others whom the user regularly communicates with.